Renton Thurston
'''Renton Thurston - '''Drugi główny bohater serii, zakochany w Eurece. Jest młodszym bratem Diane Thurston i synem naukowca Adroca Thurstona. Od tajemniczego zniknięcia siostry i ojca mieszka wraz z dziadkiem. Osobowość Renton Thurston jest synem zmarłego wojskowego bohatera Adroca Thurstona i pilotem Nirvash TypeZERO . Jest emocjonalną osobą posiadającą silne ideały i współczucie, lecz jest naiwny i najpierw robi potem myśli. Przed dołączeniem do Gekkostate , mieszkał ze swoim dziadkiem Axelem Thurstonem w Bellforest, uczęszczając do szkoły i kształcąc się by zostać mechanikiem w warsztacie Axela. Był pod silnym wpływem swojej siostry Diane Thurston i wierzy, że ujrzy ją znowu. Choć w pewnym sensie jest gwiazdą, synem wybawcy, Renton czuję się nieswojo gdy inni tak o nim mówią. Jego nazwisko jest rozpoznawane wszędzie gdzie podróżuje, a on ciągle czuje się tak jakby żył w cieniu swojego ojca. Renton wierzył, że Adroc porzucił rodzinę dla badań. Historia Gdy Nirvash przypadkowo uderzyła w pokój Rentona, obok garażu Axela, Renton spotkał Eurekę i zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Niezwykłe połączenie Rentona z Nirvash i odpowiedzialność za Amita Drive zmotywowało go by przyłączyć się do Gekkostate. Podążył za Hollandem, jego idolem, ponieważ chciał być z Eureką, w której się zakochał i przysiągł ją chronić. W Gekkostate był przedmiotem wielu żartów członków załogi (zwłaszcza dzieci Eureki). Renton przebywał z Gekkostate i jego umiejętności jako pilot LFO stały na równi lub wyżej niż Eureki. Przez rozwój jego umiejętności powstaje przepaść między nim a Eureką. Jego miłość do Eureki nie jest tajemnicą, wszyscy na pokładzie Gekko przeszkadzają mu w życiu miłosnym. Członkowie załogi ciągle chcą poznać jego postępy i dopingować go. Jego szczególny związek zarówno z Nirvash i Eureką rozwija się, co zostanie zauważone przez Mischę. thumb|left|250px|Dzięki Rentonowi Eureka się uśmiechnęła Zwykle, zarówno on jak i Eureka są niezbędni do uruchomienia Amita Drive i wywołania efektu Seven Swell. W szczególności, gdy Renton i Eureka osiągną emocjonalne porozumienie i pragną czegoś, a Nirvash to odwzajemnia dzięki Amita Drive. Jeśli ich uczucia są w rozłączeniu, Amita Driva nie można aktywować. Jednak miały miejsce pewne sytuacje, w których Eureka była nieprzytomna, a Renton sam przekonał Nirvash by się obudziła. Renton przywołuje moc Amita Driva kilka razy w całej serii. Jego pierwszy raz został wywołany przez zdecydowaną potrzebę ochrony Eureki podczas czego powstało drugie zjawisko Seven Swell (pierwszym był katastrofalny eksperyment Adrocka i Eureki). thumb|180px|Seven Swell Głównym antagonistą Rentona i Eureki na początku jest Anemone. Podczas walki z nią, Renton i Eureka zazwyczaj wygrywają za pomocą Amita Drive. Pierwszy raz spotkał Anemone, gdy Gekkostate badał AreoCoralian. On i Eureka udali się do niego, a podczas walki z Anemone która walczyła w swoim LFO TheEND , ona wleciała za nimi wszystkie trzy wejścia do strefy zostały zamknięte. Wszyscy troje mieli dziwne "sny", z Eureką próbującą znaleźć Rentona oraz Renton ostatecznie spotykający Anemone, która próbuje go zabić. Gdy zostaje uratowany przez Eurekę, widzi siostrę przed końcem snu. Kiedy znika AreoKorelian, Renton i Dominic spotykają się i choć początkowo nie ufają sobie, udaje im się współpracować, by znaleźć lekarstwo na dziwny ból Eureki i Anemone. Kiedy wojsko i Gekkostate ścigają się o to kto dotrze do miejsca gdzie zniknął Coralian, Renton pragnie ochronić Eureke dzięki czemu Nirvash się uaktywnia, zalewając obszar traparem, a on pilotójąc Nirvash wraca na Gekko-Go. Kilka dni później, gdy szkody Gekko-Go podczas bitwy są naprawiane w kopalni FAC-51, Renton ma halucynacje / sen na jawie gdzie widzi Eureke i Anemone. Tym razem, Renton, w formie Nirvash, broni Eurekę przed Anemone, w formie TheEnd. Renton i Holland często sprzeczają się ze sobą, Holland chroni Eureke i obwiniania Rentona o jej kłopoty, Renton nie rozumie Hollanda i jego działań. Jest to szczególnie widoczne podczas incydentu gdzie Eureka o mało nie została pochłonięta przez Scub w FAC-51. Holland wini Rentona za pogarszający się stan psychiczny Eureki. Eureka zauważyła, że nie rozmawiała z Nirvash od czasu, gdy Renton cierpi. Tymczasem Gekkostate znajduje starego górnika w FAC-51, który jest wielkim wielbicielem dziadka Rentona. Kiedy górnik odkrywa, że Gekkostate ma Nirvash, zdradza ich i bezskutecznie próbuje ją porwać. Kiedy Eureka uznaje swoją bezsilność i oferuje Rentonowi by on teraz pilotował Nirvash, był zbyt oszołomiony i odrzuca ofertę. Czynniki te, wraz z innymi niezwiązanymi z Rentonem, doprowadza do tego że Eureka zostaje prawie pochłonięta przez Scub. Desperacja Rentona, by uratować ranną Eurekę wyzwala kolejny Seven Swell Phenomenon , nieumyślnie ratując Gekko, który został uwięziony w kopalni przez siły zbrojne. Aby uzdrowić Eurekę, Holland akceptuje misję ratowania arcykapłana Vodarek - tylko kapłani Vodarek mogą leczyć urazy związane ze Scubem. Renton, nieświadomy tego faktu, oskarża Hollanda że nie dba o Eurekę. Renton później odkrywa, że jest w błędzie i ratuje Hollanda kiedy jego własna próba ratunkowa była o włos od katastrofy. W procesie, przytłoczony frustracją i gniewem, Renton traci zdolność do kontrolowania samego siebie, rozrywając KLF razem z pilotami w środku. W tym czasie wraca do rzeczywistości i widzi rozczłonkowane ramię zabitego pilota, uświadamia sobie, że zabijał ludzi za każdym razem gdy niszczył KLF. Zaniepokojony tym objawieniem i zmartwiony przez załogę za wyraźny brak troski o swoich kłopotach, jest on dociśnięty do granic możliwości po nieporozumienia z Eureką, i Renton ucieka z Gekko. W czasie podróży, spotkał Charlesa i Ray (byłych członków oddziału SOF). Podczas jego pobytu z nimi dowiedział się, że jego działania, nie ważne jak dobre intencje by były, może skończyć się że zrobi więcej szkody niż pożytku. Charles i Ray był zadowoleni, że Renton miał tak dobre serce i zaczęli go kochać. Para proponuje mu oby z nimi został jako ich syn, ponieważ Ray nie mogła mieć dzieci. Jednak Charles dowiedział się, że Renton był wcześniej z Gekkostate i Renton dowiaduje się, że Charles i Holland mają poważne rachunki do wyrównania, co prowadzi do skomplikowanych kłótni, pozostawiając Rentonowi wybór. Zostawił parę, aby powrócić do Gekkostate i pogodzić się z Eureką. W tym samym czasie Holland w końcu się przemógł (bał się jej reakcji na tę wiadomość) i powiedział Eurece że Renton uciekł, ona kompletnie załamana przejęła jego obowiązki. Eurece brakowało Rentona i ostatecznie zdecydowała się go znaleźć. Opuściła Gekko na desce zaledwie kilka minut przed powrotem Rentona, Eureka wpada w na Charlesa i Ray którzy są częścią dużej floty wojskowej. Renton uruchamia Nirvash i ratuje Eurekę. Po ich połączeniu, wyznali swoje uczucia do siebie i powstało inne niż Seven Swell zjawisko fali. Renton wiedział, że jego poprzedni styl walki prowadził do śmierci ludzi, więc po prostu rozbrajał wrogie jednostki. Nirvash odpowiedziała na te uczucia poprzez uwolnienie fali energii, kiedy Renton i Eureka podzielali te same uczucie. Cała załoga Gekkostate podsłuchała ich sentymentalną rozmowę. Renton i Eureka zostali wysłani do karceru po powrocie na Gekko. thumb|180px|Renton ratuje Eureke Moondoggie dał Rentonowi, Eurece i dzieciom kamizelki kuloodporne i pistolet, bo Holland spodziewał się Charlesa i Ray. Charlesowi i Ray udało się przeniknąć do Gekko. Charles walczył z Hollandem, a Ray z Talho. Podczas infiltracji, Ray była wściekła na Eureke za to, że troje dzieci nazywa ją "mamą" i chciała ją zabić. Niechęć Ray wynika z tego że brała udział w nieudanym eksperymencie Summer of Love przez co nie może mieć dzieci. W eksperymencie brała udział także Eureka i Ray uważa że to jej wina. Renton wycelował w Ray pistolet i błagał ją by się powstrzymała. Holland i Charles walczyli w hangarze, aż Charles zmarł przez nadmierne krwawienie z rany postrzałowej ale zdążył postrzelić Hollanda w udo. Ray pocałowała Charlesa i zdetonowała bombę w jego ciele. Ray uciekła z powrotem do swojego statku, a później próbowała zniszczyć Gekkostate ponownie. Jej druga próba nie powiodła się, a ona sama zapłaciła najwyższą cenę. Renton na przykładzie Charlesa i Ray, razem z Eureką gotowali i czyścili cały statek reszta załogi poszła za ich przykładem. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem umiejętności Rentona i Eureki do gotowanie, ale Talho zrujnowała ten moment wyjaśniając prawdziwą naturę Eureki która jest Corelianem. Rentona to nie obchodziło po prostu chciał być dalej z Eureką i powiedział jej że po prostu jest sobą. Aby naprawić Gekko i ulepszyć Nirvash która ewoluowała, załoga zdecydowała się udać do tych samych naukowców z Instytutu Badań Tresor którzy znaleźli Eureke i Nirvash. Renton, Woz i Jobs twierdzili, że przemoc nie będzie konieczna i podkreślili, że negocjacje będą lepsze niż przymus (stwierdzając, że każdy mechanik widząc poważnie uszkodzoną Nirvash chciałby ją naprawić, szczególnie ci, którzy ją zbudowali). Po negocjacjach z szefem zakładu, zgodził się naprawić Gekko-Go i Nirvash. Podczas oglądania naprawy Nirvash, Renton odkrył, że jego dziadek stworzył deskę do refowania dla Nirvash, a także jak odkryto Eurekę. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Gekkostate Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania